Laid to Rest
by WarSinger
Summary: SONG FIC! This fic is a sequel to "Warmth" by kunihwoarang! Arthas thinks about what he had done, after his return from Ice Crown. UtherArthas SLASH! Chara death! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**Laid to rest**  
  
DISCLAMER: I don't own anything. Characters are © by Blizzard and lyrics by Sinergy.  
  
SUMMARY: SONG FIC! This fic is a sequel to "Warmth" by kunihwoarang! THANKIES HUN! : Arthas thinks about what he had done, after his return from Ice Crown. Uther/Arthas SLASH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!   
  
_ I lay down on snow covered sheets of  
loneliness  
and I weep, I'm crying out for you  
I'm longing just to have one more  
chance  
  
_ Arthas sat alone in his tent in the camp he and his undead minions had set up in the nothern part of Kalimdor. He took off his armour and put away his runeblade and was now gazing at it, eyes full of hate and pain.  
After he had united with the Lich King, his soul, which was locked inside the Frozen Throne was returned to him. And with it, all his human feelings and memories. The internal pain that caused forced Ner'zuhl to move back, allowing Arthas more control.  
And that allowed Arthas to understand what he had really done. Alright so it wasn't him. It was Ner'zuhl forcing him to kill his father. But it was him who took the cursed runeblade in the first place. If he hadn't done it, none of this would happen. He was the one to blame, he disobeyed Uther's orders...  
By the God! Uther!  
Arthas' eyes widened as the memory returned.  
Uther, his mentor, his best friend. Uther, his protector, who always stood by his side when he was mocked and laughed at. Uther, who gave him hope and care he never recieved from his always busy father.  
Uther, his lover.  
His one and only, for ever love. They have been together all those years, both ready to sacrefice their honour and other people's respect, or even lives for each other. They risked so much each night they spent together and yet, they vowed eternal love, as if they were married.  
And he... he... Oh God, what has he done?!  
He fell to his knees at the image of Uther, hammer raised, eyes filled with tears and pain came to his mind. He remembered how they fought, how he hit his beloved one time after another and Uther's words before he struck the final time.  
"I hope there's a spetial place in hell, waiting for you Arthas!"  
And Frostmourne, slowly going through the Paladin's body, their faces and inch from each other. And a word, one word he was sure he did not hear then, but yet he remembered it now. One word out or Uther's blood-filled lips.  
"Beloved"   
  
_ And right now...  
...My hands are reaching out to you  
I stand here frozen with fear  
my heart is shattering in two  
please don't leave me here to live  
alone  
my world is grey without you  
I am so lost, no where to go  
  
_ Arthas fell on the floor, crying, whispering his beloved's name. How could he do something like this?! How?! WHY?!  
'Uther... Uther...' his voice was that of a lost child calling a parent, waiting for someone who could help him back home. But he could not be helped. And he had no home. He destroyed it.  
Still weeping, he sat up and looked at frostmourne. The blade, the cursed blade! If only he would not take it! It was too late for that... far too late.  
Uther... Beloved... he could not come back. Not now, not ever. They could not meet again, not even in death. And the blame was his alone.  
He took the runeblade. But he did not have the power to destroy it. Not that he had not enoug power. It was just the wrong kind.  
Still crying, he started to incantate a spell. There was someone able to destroy it and he would make sure that when it was gone, the Scourge would be gone with it.  
"Uther, my love. I do this for you. I know I will never be forgiven, but if you can hear me, know, that I regret all I had done and no longer will I ne a threat to the world you loved."  
'Uther, forgive me.'  
The last wordsm he said, or rather cried aloud and then he screamed. The scream was filled with more pain, shame and sorrow than one could imagine possible.   
  
_ lay me down, this is my final resting  
place  
I have failed, I let you down my dear  
this shame overwhelming inside of me  
  
_ Slowly, he stood up and walked out of the tent, then camp. No one stopped him. Not even Kel'Thuzad, although, Arthas was sure, he knew well what he intended to do. And indeed, he knew. But he also understood. And inwardly, he hoped his king would succed.  
And so Arthas walked to the place, where lived the only one able to destroy the reason of all this evil.  
To Ashenvale.   
  
_ so goodbye...  
...I have to leave my world behind  
I've fallen too many times  
can't take rejection anymore  
now it's time to meet my destiny  
I wont' be missed anyway  
I'll fall into serenity   
  
_ Furion Stormrage stared in disbelief at the Death Knight in front of him.  
'How did you get in here...?' he managed to whisper. There was something wrong with Arthas. Something... human, 'What do you want?'  
His eyes widened even more as Arthas threw Frostmourne to his feet.  
'I want you to destroy it.'  
The Druid looked up.  
'What?'  
'You heard me,' the Death Knight answered, 'In all of this world, you, Malfurion Stormrage, are the only one able to do it. Destroy it. Once it is gone, so is the Scourge.'  
Havig said that he turned to leave.  
'Wait!'  
He stopped, but did not look back.  
'Why?'  
He looked back. The sorrow in those eyes could move a mountain.  
'Becouse I understood what I had done.'  
And he left.  
Furion took the blade in his hands and looked at it for a moment. Then he sighed, drew a circle in which he knelt, held the blade and started to incantale.   
  
_ Alone... I'm filled emptiness  
alone... I call your name  
alone... no hope remains  
and alone I bid farewell  
  
_ Arthas fell as the earth thrembled.  
So, he did it. Malfurion Stormrage destroyed the Scourge.  
He looked around, making sure no one was there. Since the Scourge was gone, he was fully human now... and that ment that he could die.  
'Uther...' he whispered.  
He took out a knife and placed it against his wirst.  
'I'm so sorry Uther.'   
  
_ so long... I end my emptiness  
so long... no name to call  
so long... no need for hope  
and so long, I leave this life  
_   
  
He looked down at his arm and the puddle of blood around it. It grew bigger and it was getting hard yo keep his eyes open.  
Slowly, he drifted into oblivion.  
'Uther...'   
  
_ Goodbye...  
_   
  
Arthas slowly opened his eyes.  
The sky above him was more blue than it could be possible and the grass felt like cotton. All was so peacefull. Where is he? Shouldn't he be dead?  
'Going to lay there all day, or will you finally get up lad?'  
Arthas sat up instantly at the sound of that voice.  
No. It couldn't be...  
He looked up to see a smiling face of an old Paladin.  
'Uther...' he whispered.  
'Who else could it be, lad? No one here but the two of us.'  
Tears rolled down the king's cheeks.  
'What... how...' he started, but Uther broke him off.  
'We're dead Arthas. We died, both of us.'  
'But I... this... Whare...?' He looked around nervously.  
Uther laughed.  
'Where do you think we are lad? You, me and all the time in the universe. Surely this cannot be hell.'  
Arthas looked at his beloved, face all wet from tears. Uther slowly walked towards him.  
'It's paradise, Arthas,' he said, then knelt next to the king and cuped his face in his hands, 'You were forgiven Arthas,' he whispered, 'This is paradise, our paradise. Now and for ever, beloved. Now and for ever.'  
He tool a strand of the young man's hair and Arthas saw that they were no longer white. He laughed then, again and again, echa time louder.  
They kissed, for a long, long time, before they made love, once again in such a long time.  
Together for ever.  
  
A/N!!!  
DASHA HONEY!!! I hope you liked this!!! I wrote it after reading Your fic, "the Warmth"!!! THANKS LOADS FOR THAT HUN!!! LUV YA! 


End file.
